1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and, in particular, to a turbine engine fuel delivery system with one or more fuel injectors.
2. Background Information
A gas turbine engine may include an augmentor section that provides supplemental engine thrust during certain operating conditions. The augmentor section may include a plurality of fuel injectors respectively arranged with one or more stator vanes that condition core gas exiting a turbine section. The fuel injectors inject fuel into the core gas for combustion and, thus, provision of the supplemental engine thrust. Typically, the injected fuel penetrates deep into the core gas to increase mixing between the fuel and the core gas. This deep fuel penetration may increase augmentor efficiency as well as the magnitude of the supplemental engine thrust. Such deep fuel penetration, however, may decrease the amount of atomized fuel proximate the vane walls. Such a decrease in the amount of atomized fuel may negatively impact flame stability proximate the vane walls and increase screech within the augmentor section.